


There are no happy endings

by aloof_intheinternet



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Death, Gen, Guilt, POV Peter Parker, Peter Parker centric, Sad, ansgt, but it does its part, dad tony, eh, i could work on it longer but, i dont want to, i have other things planned, if you're looking for angst you found it, im almost sorry, it's nto very long or good im afraid, kind of, major chracter death, not really], peter centric, there are no happy endings here im afraid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 05:30:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14561922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aloof_intheinternet/pseuds/aloof_intheinternet
Summary: “There are no happy endings.Endings are the saddest partSo just give me a happy middleAnd a very happy start.” –Shel Silverstein





	There are no happy endings

 

                “ _There are no happy endings._

                Death was quiet, Peter decided, quiet and painful.

                “Mr. Stark? I don’t feel so good.”

                “You’re alright.”

                Peter could feel his body disintegrating-painless my ass-, he could feel entire self falling apart. Distantly he felt bad for Mr. Stark,

                _“And if you die, well, I feel like that’s on me.”_ He’d said

                Oops.

                Peter heard himself pleading, his brain to mouth filter stopped working somewhere along this painful death journey, and he was almost embarrassed at how childish he sounded. He probably gets an excuse on this one. He is, in fact, a child.

                He’s just a child. Wow, he, he never got the chance to grow up did he? He never, he’s never going to graduate either? He probably should’ve stayed on that bus to be honest. It probably doesn’t make much of a difference though, that’s just Parker luck.

                Peter gripped tighter to Mr. Stark, begging harder even though he knew the genius inventor could do nothing, he knew but he did it anyway, he was really selfish, wasn’t he?

                _Endings are the saddest part_

                His legs collapsed bringing Stark down with him. It was almost time, he was almost gone.

                He faintly remembered his first time meeting Mr. Stark, the excitement, the rush of getting the new suit, the battle.

                _So just give me a happy middle_

He remembers the Vulture, Mr. Toomes, helping kittens stuck in trees, giving directions, stopping petty thefts.  

He remembers the lake, the boat, all of it. All of it in the blink of an eye. Its like they said, your whole life flashes before your eyes.

                _And a very happy start_.”

Peter whispered one last word to Mr. Stark, apologizing, for dying, for putting him through this, for crumbling to dust in his arms. But in the back of his mind he can’t help but see something else, a different time, and god does he wish he didn’t have to die.

**Author's Note:**

> whOOPS  
> my hand slipped  
> anyways, this isn't very good but whatever I had to get it out of my system first. I have so many things I want to do but this was the easiest and quickest to do, I wrote it in like an hour??? maybe?? idek, nor do I care.


End file.
